Nowhere to be Found
by DakotaAndJamie4Ever
Summary: Years after Fifty Shades Freed. They had the perfect life and everything was falling into the right place. But Phoebe went missing and their whole world crashed. What was supposed to be a happy ending became a nightmare. Upon searching for their lost daughter, will Ana and Christian grow stronger or will they fall apart?
1. PROLOGUE

**Hope you will like the story. Thanks for giving this a chance.**

**Prologue**

The light outside the big house illuminates through the windows. Christian Grey wakes up at the sight of his wife sleeping soundly with the sunlight covering her naked back. Even after eighteen years of marriage, his heart is still consumed by her. He loves her in a way that he cannot imagine his life without her. Still to this day, he never thought that the interview has led to this tranquil moment.

He kisses her cheek before he rises up from the bed to put on his boxer and shirt. He checked his laptop for some e-mails while drinking a cup of coffee. The company is still at its best. He still is at the top of the business industry.

Upon closing the window of the inbox, nostalgia creeps to him as he stares at his desktop background. It's a photo of ten year old Ted, eight year old Phoebe, seven year old Emma and Elyse and toddler Carson. How he misses these days! How he misses the times when all of his kids were just . . . Kids. Now, they're all grown up.

At the age of eighteen, Teddy is getting married with his high school love (much to his parents' dismay). Phoebe is an overachiever at sixteen, Emma and Elyse are the trendiest twins around and Carson is starting to grow bigger and bigger each day.

Christian shakes his head and just decides to get ahead with this day. Although he doesn't like the thought of Ted getting married this young, he still wants to show respect to his fiance. What happens next is that they all wake up and have a family breakfast.

For the first time ever, Christian doesn't think of business while the kids are at school. He and Ana are busy preparing for tonight's formal dinner. And when it arrives, they meet Chloe. She is quiet and shy which reminds Christian of young Ana. It's bittersweet for them to see Teddy holding her hand lovingly.

All the kids arrive except for Phoebe. Ten minutes, twenty minutes, thirty minutes; Christian is getting worried. They call her but she can't be reached. An hour passes by and they call the police. They search in her school, her friends' house and all the places his siblings can recall.

Then, the whole world falls as the bodyguards are seen knocked down the side of the street. The car is no longer there. Christian and Ana break down as the realization hits them.

Someone has taken Phoebe.

**How was it? Please leave your review and Chapter 1 will come after. Thank you for reading.**

**PS How was the FSOG movie? I can't afford to watch. Don't have money. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry about Phoebe's age. She's not 18. She's 16. Sorry. **

**And thanks for the review.**

Chapter 1

Upon hearing the news of her disappearance, Oliver lost his mind. He paced back and forth and he tried to be hopeful. He knew Phoebe that well and it didn't help him at all. She was a good girl and she loved her family to death. Why would she just run away? Then, horror held him captive. Someone took her away and that thought made his eyes turn red.

How can it be? How can it happen to Phoebe? His Phoebe?

Right at this moment, Oliver can't help but thought of the last time he saw Phoebe.

**Two days ago:**

Oliver Ford is mopping the floor of the fast food chain. It was twelve midnight and customers had left already. He being the personnel assigned for maintenance had stayed to clean and lock it afterwards. He's sweating bullets. He had always been tired. Being a sixteen year old student is exhausting but being a sixteen year old working student is much more exhausting.

To his surprise, someone emerged from the entrance door and he dropped the mop on the floor. He stared at her from head to toe and he was about to push her away but she took off the coat she's wearing revealing nothing but her stilettos. Oliver gulped. He didn't know how to react. Her naked appearance sent chills to his bones and he can't help but step forward until they're just an inch apart.

"Phoebe," Oliver is breathless.

Slowly, she took his hand and guided it to her full breasts. Oliver moaned at the way it felt so soft under his fingertips. He looked around and he was sure that the curtains were granting both of them privacy. Then, she led his hand to her core - her throbbing heated core. Oliver grunted and so did she. As soon as she released his hand, she was satisfied. He was touching her with his own will-all on his own.

Phoebe held him on the shoulders and she tried to grip tighter. Her legs felt like jelly as Oliver continued to finger her. "Fuck me," she whispered in his ear. "Make love to me, Oliver. Give in to me. I know you love me. Please, please I know you feel the same way about me."

Oliver snapped. He mentally cursed himself.

He pulled his fingers out of her and grabbed the coat from the floor. He wrapped it around her body with such guilt and protectiveness. He can't help but loathe himself. How can he let it go too far? Yes, he is in love with her but she was off limits. She was the boss's daughter and things will be complicated if his name will be associated to her.

"Phoebe, don't you dare run away from your bodyguards, okay? What if something happened to you?" He scolded her with the tenderest voice and it made her shudder.

"Oliver, I love you." His heart ached as he looked at her and saw her face drowned in tears. She looked so broken as she held the coat tighter to her warmth. She added, "I have loved you for so long and you are what I wanted since middle school. Why can't we be together? I don't care about status, Oliver and-"

"Phoebe, let's get you home."

"Oliver, please-"

"I am going to take you home." Oliver tried to harden his heart while he forced her to wear the extra clothes his female co-workers left.

With one swift movement, Phoebe attached their lips together. She kissed him in a way that she's been trapped in the desert for years and he's the last drop of water. Their tongues danced together until Oliver pulled away trying to grasp for self control.

"Give in to me," she pleaded but he shook his head.

"Phoebe, I will take you home."

Then, she lost it. More tears flowed as she sobbed, "I have been waiting for you since middle school, okay? You said wait and wait and wait but what now? My brother is getting married and we still aren't together!" She continued to rant and Oliver couldn't help but wish she knew how his heart broke for her.

They went home with lost hope that night.

**Present day:**

Oliver wasted no time running to the police station. He needed answers and he will get them. As he arrived in the station, the policeman let him enter knowing that he was like a son to police chief Arthur Dawson. He waited and waited inside the office trying hard not to lose his sanity.

How can life be so difficult for a boy with a golden heart? Oliver was raised in a trailer park where his crackwhore mother married a drunkard. He had four younger half siblings and at the tender age of five, he had the calling to protect them from such violence. When he turned six, he ran away with his siblings carrying a four month old baby as the youngest. They spent a day in the streets and he was almost arrested for stealing one loaf of bread. To his surprise, the police chief offered him a sorrowful smile and treated him and his siblings to a cheap restaurant.

After that, he was led to this charity home Christian Grey built for lost kids like him. He was granted a scholarship and there he found a connection with Phoebe. He wanted her and he loved her so dearly but his priorities were different. He wanted to be the person his siblings needed and Phoebe had to wait until he became successful in his own endeavor.

It didn't help too when Phoebe was Christian's daughter. How can he treat her like a princess when he himself is not a prince?

Police chief Dawson entered the door and Oliver bombarded questions, "Where is she? Have you found her? Please Dawson! Tell me! Please tell me! I am begging you!"

"Son . . ." He shook his head.

"W-what?"

"She's nowhere to be found."

Silence.

"The Greys are freaking out and they've been trying to contact agents to find her as well. She's just lost and we tried to contact every single one of her friends! You were called too, right? That's why you knew! Well, they had your answer as well! They don't know where Phoebe Grey is! The Grey household has been running crazy."

Silence.

Dawson sat and added, "We asked Mr. Grey about her whereabouts and she had enemies but he said no. We asked him if she had trouble at home and he said Phoebe had been living the perfect life. How can she not? She had the perfect family and perfect reputation and perfect social life!"

Oliver thought, "Christian and Ana didn't know a thing about their daughter."

"Son, you don't think she ran away, right?"

Oliver nodded and shook his head at the same time.

**Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think of the story. What do you think of Oliver? And thank you for the follows and reviews and please . . . **

**Tell me.**

**Laters Baby!**


End file.
